Origin Chronicles: Chronicle One
by Origin the II
Summary: About me being a Time Lord, it's a joke between me and a friend gone to far, tell me what you think of it though. I don't own most of these characters considering that they are orignal characters but based in the whoniverse
1. Chapter 1

Origin Chronicles

Origin Chronicles

Chronicle One

Chapter 1

Six months ago I was living a normal life, great friends, nice family and I was Nick, but that was all before the day I died.

Now I know what you're probably thinking how can you be telling us about your death if you're dead. Well you see I'm not really dead because I can't die at this moment in time, but to every one else I am dead.

I've always been a magnet for the paranormal, and I've always felt that I was a bit different, but I never knew I was this different. I had always dreamed of a new world and places, along with being something more than human even by the slightest inch and believe me I'm far from human.

It all started six months ago, late one night while I was driving home from a friend's house. I was driving across a four way intersection when all of a sudden a drunk driver hit me from the side of my car. The force the driver hit me with was like falling from the top of a tree. I felt the crash kill me instantly, my heart stopped, my breath froze, and everything went black. Soon police and ambulances were everywhere and they found my cold, dead lifeless body.

I was enclosed in darkness complete and total emptiness. It was so lonely nothing but myself no voice, no body, just me. I walked around for what felt like days just looking and looking, I'm not even sure if I was moving to be honest. It all looked the same. I shouted and there was no echo, nothing just nothing. Eventually, though, there was a light that appeared full of colors and life.

With a gasp of air I woke up screaming practically, shouting and looking around. I was in some kind of large dome like structure with very dim lights.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself

"Oh it's quite simple really." A voice said from behind me

I froze, there was someone else here someone with me and I was dead, I turned around to find a man staring at me.

"Hello." he said

"Are you god?" I asked

"Me? No. You're not even dead." replied the man

"Then who are you? And where am I?" I asked

"For starters I'm you." he said "sorta"

"What?" I said, my mind was about to burst at this point

"Ya. Well it's more like you're me" the other me said

"How?" I asked

"Well it's a long story." He said putting his hands in his pockets

"I'm up for it, I mean I'm not dead, so I'd like to hear an explanation." I said giving him a look to tell him I was listening

"Well I'm a Time Lord you see, and when I was traveling through time and space in my TARDIS, which is what you're in right now, I came across another time lord called The Jester and he placed a curse on me called the fade" he said

"The fade?" I asked

"Yes the fade is a Time Lord curse, and a Time Lord can only place the fade on another Time Lord, and then the Time Lord who has the fade placed on him or her begins to die."

"Ok" I said

"You're not going to ask what a Time Lord is?" the older me asked

"No" I replied "I watch the show"

"The show?" the older me asked

"Ya. Doctor Who" I replied "With The Doctor and how he travels in time and space"

"The Doctor?!" said the other me "bastard" he mumbled to himself

"Anyway, I came to Earth so I the essence of me could live on, I placed my essence into a couple and then their children could or could not be Time Lord/ Human children." He said

"And I'm one of those children?" I asked

"Yes" He said

"Then wasn't their a chance that none my sibling or I could have been a Time Lord Child"

"Ah excellent point, see the first child was guaranteed to be a Time Lord" he said

"Ok" I said

"So where was I?" he stopped to remember "Oh right! So when that child would die he or she, but in this case it's a he, would become a Time Lord, once you were buried your body or ashes, if you were cremated, would appear in the TARDIS and you would become Origin, which is us." The older me said

"Origin? What type of name is that?" I asked

"The one I chose" Origin replied

"Fine" I said "So now I'm suppose to travel the universe forever?"

"Yep." Origin said "The sonic screwdriver is on the control panel so use it, and any thing else you can find."

"but-" I was cut off

"-but nothing. You have a nowhere to go. Remember even though you are a Time Lord now you also have you human characteristics. Also the cloaking mechanism to the TARDIS is broken so it looks like a British phone booth, I rather like it."

"Wait! If you're suppose to be dead how are you here?" I asked

"Oh me I'm a hologram" The hologram said and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicle One

Chronicle One

Chapter 2

I stood their dumb founded the event was so complex and difficult to comprehend I didn't even know what to do. My first step though would be to open the door for sure. I stepped forward and I stopped a strange sensation in side my chest made me spaz 8 times before I reached the door.

"Having two hearts is going to take some time to get use to" I said to my self

I grabbed the door handle and pulled it. I was greeted with a sensation of ice. I was above the Earth in a British phone box. The Earth was so beautiful blue oceans, and great white clouds, I could even see the Great Wall of China. The view was breath taking.

"Wow" I said softly

I closed the door leaning up against it and taking a look at the advanced architecture of the TARDIS. I looked down to find my self in jeans, a T-shirt, and a zip up hoodie, the clothes I was wearing when I died. I reached into my pocket to pullout my cell phone. No signal. I grabbed the sonic screwdriver and started messing with it. With a Time Lord's intellect I conquered the screwdriver. I soon amplified my cell phone's ability and began calling Tina.

Tina is a friend of mine who got me into Doctor Who. We had always made jokes about traveling to London and Cardiff, trying to find Torchwood and The Doctor. If anyone had a right to know what was going on it was Tina. I grabbed my phone and started the call.

"Hello?" said Tina's faint voice

"Tina its Nick." I said

"Ah not so loud." She replied

"Sorry, can you meet me at the Walgreens on Braxton, like now?" I asked

"I guess. Why?" she said

"You'll see." I said

"Ok, but it better be worth it." She replied then she hung-up the phone

20 minutes later Tina walked up to me and slapped me behind the head. "You're lucky my parents are light sleepers." She said

"I'm sorry" I said "but this is important."

I lead her over to where the TARDIS was and her mouth dropped. "You know The Doctor has a police box" Tina Said

"I know but this is even better." I replied as opened the door

Tina's mouth dropped as she walked in she began to shake. She was silent for a complete two minutes.

"How?" asked Tina

I explained everything to her and the experience I had with the hologram of the former me.

"So where are we going first?" Tina asked

"First the crash, then my funeral." I said


	3. Chapter 3

Origin Chronicles

Origin Chronicles

Chapter 3

I pressed a few buttons and the engines started and stopped.

"That was fast" I said

"Ya, but how far did we travel back?" asked Tina

"Dunno? What was the date when I called you?" I asked

"The 23rd" Tina said

"That's the day I died" I said "so if I did this right, we should be were the cash happened"

"Ok let's go then" said Tina

We stepped out side into the cool summer breeze.

"Perfect" I said

"Why?" asked Tina

"This is were the crash happened" I said

We waited for several minutes on the street corner until my car started coming up the street. There was a large crashing sound as the drunk driver hit the side of my car and it started spinning a little bit. Then every thing was quite and there I was sitting dead in my car.

"C'mon I'm taking you home" I said to Tina shaking her hand lose from mine

"What, why?" asked Tina

"If I die and you disappear it'll look suspicious" I said

"I want to come with you though" she said

"And you will" I said "listen I'm going to my funeral so I'll pick you up then"

"Fine, but you better" she said head towards the TARDIS

I pressed a few buttons and Tina was back home like she had never left.

"Cya" said I said

"Bye" replied Tina waving goodbye "you better come for me"

"I will" I replied and then I closed the door

I pressed a few buttons and I was off. The trip was short but I spent some time in the TARDIS working on a semi-cloaking device. Once I finished that I headed off to my funeral.

It was so depressing to attend my own funeral. If I ever meet you I'll show you your own. There was so much crying and moaning and bonding. Up in the front of the room was my coffin and there was my body to reawaken in the TARDIS after I was buried. It was a dark day for me and everyone else. I didn't even know this many people would show up to my funeral.

Several of my friends spoke about me, Tina was one of them. Her speech was interesting because she knew I wasn't dead, everyone else's where sad and happy full of mixed emotions. They reflected on all the times we had and how I was, it made me teary eyed. A part of me died but my family crushed that part.

My entire family showed up to my funeral, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and cousins. This is the last time I would ever see them, unless by some freak chance that I run into them. They spoke about as a person and not like a dead person. There was a lot of reflection. They made a mix CD that described my life; I grabbed one on my way out.

"Heay, your parents are having a little memorial party at your house. Can I go?" asked Tina

"Sure, have a blast" I said "I can wait"

"Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of hours" She said

"I'll have the TARDIS by the lake" I said

After everyone left I took the TARDIS by the lake where I would meet Tina. I walked out the door of the TARDIS and stared at the water glistening in the sunlight. I let out a big sigh and went back inside the TARDIS. From there I opened the CD from my funeral and on the inside it said "In memory of Nick" written across a picture of me. At the bottom it showed who it was written by and one of which was Tina.

I put in the CD in a slot that looked like it would play the CD. I walked of the control platform in the center of the TARDIS and started searching. I opened a door and the music started playing. The first room was kitchen filled with all sorts of foods and drinks. I grabbed a banana.

The second door I opened turned out to be a room. It was cozy and very homey. I could tell this room was for me. There was a bathroom and that was large for a bathroom too. I opened the closet and it was filled with clothes, hoodies, jeans, suits even a trench coat. There was something on the nightstand that allowed me to change the theme of my room, I picked Asian and the lights dimmed and grew brighter and my room became Asian themed. After looking around some more I returned to the TARDIS's were I turned the TARDIS's theme to Asian. I began toying with the controls and finding things out about the TARDIS and the universe. I stumbled upon a main frame for everything in the universe planets, species, minerals, everything. I spent the rest of my time just looking at the main frame.

There was a knock at the door that made me fall out of my chair. I got up and looked around at the door.

"Nick you there?" asked Tina's voice

"Ya coming" I yelled as I got up off of the floor

I opened the door, and allowed Tina to come in.

"Done some redecorating I see" Tina said casually strolling in

"Ya just looking around" I said "You can find a room if you want, closets are full of clothes so we don't have to go back to get clothes"

"Ok. I'm gonna go change then" replied Tina walking off

I closed out of the main frame and got ready for our first adventure.

"Heay Nick, this door is locked" yelled Tina

"Oh that's my room" I replied

"So you locked it?" asked Tina

"Ya" I replied slightly confused

"Ok" I'll choose this one then" Tina said opening the door

Minutes later Tina walked out of room ready to go on an adventure.

"How was the party?" I asked

"It was happy, sad, funny" Tina Replied "but it wasn't a party with out you"

"Thanks" I said

"You sure you're okay" asked Tina

"Ya" I replied lying

"Okay" replied Tina

"Rember to call me Origin though" I said

"Okay" replied Tina "now let's got"

She was incredibly antsy.

"Okay on our way to Gallifrey" I said

I flicked a few switches and we were on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

Origin Chronicles

Origin Chronicles

Chapter 4

The TARDIS engine started humming and we were off through space and time. The situation was a tad bit complex knowing that this planet was destroyed. We also knew that there was a protective barrier around this planet so anyone with hostile intent couldn't enter, luckily we weren't hostile. Tina was also human so they might catch on fast. The engine stopped and as we opened the door we saw an orange sky and white clouds, we were in Gallifrey.

"The Citadel of the Time Lords!" I said it was beautiful, so advanced and so simple

"It's amazing" Tina said stepping out of the TARDIS

"I know" I replied

"Where do you think it's located?" asked Tina

"Probably somewhere under ground, so its out of harms way" I replied

I had said to Tina that I wanted to go see the open gap of space and time, and Tina said that it would be an excellent experience.

"Do you think we should get some disguises" asked Tina

"Ya that would probably be a good since we stick out like sore thumbs" I replied

We went back inside the TARDIS and checked for clothes from Gallifrey and found some really uncomfortable clothes compared to the ones that we were wearing.

"Ahhhh this really itches" whined Tina coming out of the TARDIS

"I know right" I replied following closely behind

I closed the door to the TARDIS and we walked out into the streets of Gallifrey.

"Where should we head to" asked Tina

"Don't know" I replied "maybe the center of the citadel"

"Can't you use your awesome Time Lord skill to smell the gap, or something like that?" asked Tina

"Maybe" I replied I shut my eyes and focused on the smell of things. The situation was awkward. Standing there and smelling for something other than food was not something I did everyday. I could pick out a lot of different smells though, but I didn't know what a gap in space and time smelled like.

"Do you smell it?" asked Tina

"No" I replied "because I don't know what a gap in space and time smells like"

"Oh, good point" replied Tina

"Do you think I could use the sonic screwdriver?" I asked

"It's worth a shot" replied Tina

I pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my timed lord robes and start pressing homing sequence buttons and switches and whatnots. The sonic screw driver started beeping and we were on our way to finding the rift in space and time. It led us to a building a couple miles east of the center of the citadel.

"Nice" said Tina

"Ya, I love my sonic screwdriver" I said walking forward

We turned a corner and we were in a garden filled with the most amazing flowers, plants and fruits. There in the center of the garden was a platform leading to the gap in space and time.

"Shall we go forth" I asked putting my arm out

"Lets" said Tina linking her arm with mine

We stepped on the platform and began to lower into the ground. We came stop in a tunnel the air was cold and the mood was filled with stress, excitement, and eeriness. The tunnels were long and there were many turns. Finally we reached the gap in space and time. It was placed in a big open space.

"I'll wait here" said Tina heading over to one of the tunnel walls "this is something you should do alone"

"OK" I replied as I walked forward

There I stood in front of the gap in space and time. As I looked into the center of the gap in space and time there was shock that went through my body. My breath was taken away.


	5. Chapter 5

Origin Chronicles

Origin Chronicles

Chapter 5

Everything but nothing was flowing into my brain. I felt pain, happiness, regret, love, and death. It felt like was another person. I was experiencing everything that the first Origin had experienced from his birth to his regenerations to where he gave up himself to keep the Time Lords going. I felt the need to runaway but my feet wouldn't move. All my senses and abilities as a time lord flooded into my brain. My hearing increased my sense of smell increased everything.

Then came my time to relive what my past was like and the life I had lived. My thoughts, my feeling, my actions were all there and I was there with no control, motionless, unable to change my actions. I was a bystander within my own body. Every fight, every fear, every love was right there, with in my reach but I couldn't do anything. I noticed something though something I never noticed before, it was a progression. This wasn't any normal progression though; it was a progression of a Time Lord.

My mind advanced as I grew, I progressed as a human as well as a Time Lord. If everything just happened at once I'd be dead. So my brain was filled with knowledge of the universe hidden away from me. All it took to realize that this happened was for me to look into the gap in space and time.

As I saw my life pass before me with this new found knowledge. I looked at myself and saw the person I was, I saw the mistakes I made, and the things I contributed. I saw everything up until my death and then everything went black, until I woke up in the TARDIS. Were I confronted the hologram of the former me, were my journey began.

Suddenly events started appearing that I didn't recognize. I shouldn't say they were events more like images of objects and creatures. There were Daleks and Giant Bee people. There was fire and death and tears of some one in the background. There was a statue and ruins covered with plants. Along with children there were lots of children.

I began to see the universe, all the planets, suns, and stars. I saw some destroyed, some vanish, and others stand still. I once again felt the need to run but as I did I just moved farther into the universe. I saw suns become black holes and solar systems form. The experience just left me with numbness knowing that I was one of the last of the Time Lords, forever to travel the universe. Things went black again and I appeared in a last plane of nothingness.

"So we meet finally" said a voice from behind me

I turned around to find the first Origin starring at me.

"You know why I chose the name Origin?" The first origin said to me

"Because you had a vision of the fade, and you saw the creation of a human Time Lord that wouldn't die" I replied

"Yes" said Origin

"You knew everything that was going to happen. Why?" I asked

"I didn't know exactly know what was going to happen" replied Origin

"But you knew about me" I said

"Not exactly, I was just given pictures I had to piece them all together" replied Origin

"OK" I relpied

"I'm sorry this has to end so quickly" said Origin

"What! End?" I said

Just then things started to fade and my vision began to blur. I awoke standing with the gap in space and time behind me ready to run.


	6. Chapter 6

Origin Chronicles

Origin Chronicles

Chapter 6

I feel to the ground, that moment happened so fast nothing really made sense. Tina came rushing to my side the moment I hit the ground.

"Ni- I mean Origin are you all right?" asked Tina

"Ya, I think so" I replied, "What happened?" I asked

"Well I was waiting for about 10 minutes just kind of waiting and the next thing I know you're on the ground" replied Tina

"Ten Minutes that's all" I groaned as I was starting to get up "it felt more like three hours"

"Well what did you see?" asked Tina

"I saw the universe, I saw time, I saw my self, and I saw the first Origin" I said

"Really! What did he say?" asked Tina astonished

"He talked about how I was meant to be and that the gap in space and Time can show us things about the future" I replied simply

"Meant to be? The future?" asked Tina

"It's confusing" I replied

"All I really now for sure is that Origin chose his name because of what the gap showed him. I also know that I'm not dead yet is because the first Origin gave me his knowledge and it was slowly seeping through into my brain so that I wouldn't burn up and die"

"Die?!" said Tina

"Ya, if all of the information the first Origin put into my head just appeared when I regenerated I would have died" I replied

"Holy crap" said Tina

"Ya, I know"

All of a sudden there was a big crash from above and Tina and I rushed to the surface to find an invasion of Daleks. We quickly got away from isolation and into a public area were it would be safe and were we could find the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" I asked a Time Lady

"The Daleks have invaded the citadel" replied the Time Lady

"How's is that possibly?" I asked

"The broke through the protective barrier" she replied

"Tina we have to get out now" I said turning to her

"I know" replied Tina "If we don't get out we'll be stuck in the time war until it ends"

"Quick we need to get to the TARDIS with out-" my sentence was interrupted by a loud crash Tina and I turned to see a building falling to the ground

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE" yelled a Dalek in it's cybertronic voice

"Quick into that building" I said pointing to tower like structure on the street we were on

We ran as fast as we could into a building. There were soldiers running in to other direction. We couldn't fight we looked too young to fight, we were just civilians, they couldn't hand us a weapon and say 'take this and fight'. We had run and escape before a time lock was initiated. As soon as we got into the building we ran to a wall and dropped against it to catch our breath. The building was deserted, no eyes, no ears nothing.

"What are we going to do" asked Tina

"I don't know" I replied

"We have to get to the TARDIS though before anything else happens" said Tina

"I know, I know" I replied "There are who knows how many Daleks out there though we can't just walk out into the middle of the street"

"C'mon we need to find another way out" said Tina getting up

"I'll use the sonic screwdriver to pull up the schematics of the citadel and building to find our way back to the TARDIS" I said getting up "Look for something that looks like a computer or holds information"

After about 30 minutes of searching Tina finally shouted out "I think I found something"

I came rushing over to her to see what she had found "Let me see it" I said

"It looks like a computer" said Tina hunching over still getting a good look at the device "It's got a screen, and those funky Time Lord symbols"

"You're right" I said giving Tina a high five

I sat down and put my hands in a place were there were handprints. Suddenly the screen turned on and there was all this information streaming down the screen, it looked like something on plants but I'm not quite sure. I took out my sonic screwdriver and started pressing buttons and flipping switches in order to bring up the schematics of the building and the citadel. After about thirty seconds I pulled up the blueprints to the building and a map to the citadel.

"Sweet" said Tina

"I know, right" I commented

We printed out the blueprint and the map. Tina and I were able to locate the building and were we landed the TARDIS on the map. After we located what we need to on the map we looked at the blueprint to find the door closest to the TARDIS. After locating everything we were on out way, up until the building went into lockdown.


End file.
